invierno
by johis
Summary: Mientras el frio la envolvía de forma lenta y dolorosa; los pulmones se llenaban del agua helada y el cuerpo adquiría las características propias de un cadáver, pero, sus ojos, aun abiertos solo podía vislumbrarlo a él


Mientras el frio la envolvía de forma lenta y dolorosa; los pulmones se llenaban del agua helada y el cuerpo adquiría las características propias de un cadáver, pero, sus ojos, aun abiertos solo podían vislumbrar a quien, para ella, era la persona perfecta; el príncipe azul de un cuento, solo que ese cuento no era el suyo.

Cansada y taciturna después de horas de caminata, soportando el típico frio de invierno y con la pena a flor de piel; los pies dolían pues estaban expuestos a la nieve, pero eso a quien le importa, cuando se a perdido algo tan importante como la razón de vivir; las lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas sin poder contenerlas, se preguntaba una y otra vez el "_por que_" de sus desgracias y el origen de ellas; tal vez era su culpa por enamorarse de quien no debía, por entregar su corazón sin restricciones, por querer ser egoísta, por desear que alguien como el fuera suyo o por perdonar cada ofensa y engaño, pero era inevitable ceder cuando _él_ venia y pedía su perdón con un simple "_te amo_"; en el fondo de su corazón lo sabia esas eran palabras vacías mas sin embargo siempre caía.

Muchos se lo habían advertido, sus seres queridos se lo reprochaban sin vacilación, sobre todo su hermano mayor quien siempre le tubo un profundo odio, pero ella solo lo ignoraba y seguía como si nada, a pesar de ser traicionada cientos de veces, cada una de ellas era una puñalada certera en su corazón; ella seguía feliz con su sonrisa indeleble, incluso cuando se entero de la mayor de las traiciones.

Una risa triste escapo de sus labios mientras recordaba y sin proponérselo otra lagrima resbalo hasta su barbilla; su mejor amiga, su prima, compañera de juegos y travesuras de toda la vida la había engañado con él, el amor de su vida el ser perfecto a quien profesaba amor e ilusión, a quien observaba con profunda vehemencia; mientras esta lloraba y gemía lo mucho que lo sentía, Sakura solo sonrió y dijo: "_no te preocupes todo esta bien, se que el solo me ama a mi"_ después salió y en cuanto atravesó el umbral de la puerta su sonrisa se desvaneció para dar paso a una mueca de dolor, se lanzo a correr como si no hubiera un mañana y al llegar a casa lloro como nunca.

-Tomoyo- dijo con pesar y pena desde ese momento se habían distanciado sobre todo por que semanas después del incidente ella misma decía estar enamorada de el.

Pero como culparla, era otra mas de las cuales había gozado al estar en sus brazos, despertar entre ellos era la gloria y el paraíso, eso lo sabia muy bien, era tonta al creerse con el derecho de reclamarlo; en cambio ella se rendía a sus pies desde el momento en que lo conoció, tan orgulloso, hermoso e inalcanzable, pero sus ojos siempre decían algo mas, algo, que nunca llegaba a sus labios; tal vez el quería deshacerse de ella cosa que no resistiría, pero que daría el mismo resultado, el desinterés por su propia existencia.

Murmullos se escuchaban a su alrededor pero no presto atención, la pequeña manta que la abrigaba se iba haciendo cada vez mas inútil al pasar las horas, calculaba las ocho en punto, la noche buena se acercaba pero aquello que antes eran tan indispensable en su vida se volvió tan insignificante, sus sueños y expectativas parecían haberse ido, mas sin embargo un ultimo deseo se instauro en su mente.

Con la mirada fija en la ciudad recordando como lo había conocido:

_Se hacia tarde para el instituto y era el primer día, corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas, sin chocar contra ningún transeúnte desprevenido, debía haber revisado con anterioridad cada lado de la calle y así prevenir lo que se avecinaba. Con los ojos bien abiertos y la respiración entrecortada pudo divisar al conductor del auto que había quedado a centímetros de su cuerpo, después de salir del estupor, quedo conmocionada, al principio creyó que no se había podido salvar y ahora frente a ella un ángel se presentaba con su magnificencia, pero, al observar sus ojos fríos y taciturnos solo pudo gesticular un:_

_-lo… siento-con la cabeza gacha y sonrojada_

_-debes tener cuidado- dijo este mientras se ponía su altura, pues el, era mas alto que ella._

-Shaoran- salió de su boca como un sollozo

El día más feliz de su vida y el comienzo de su condena pues de allí en adelante nunca pudo separarse de el a pesar de los engaños, a pesar de las peleas, a pesar de los deseos ocultos de irse sin contemplación y de albergar en ella algo de dignidad; pero tantas experiencias, tantas noches en vela pensando que había hecho mal, tantas alegrías y tristezas se reducían al sentimiento de enamoramiento adolecente, solo un capricho tonto que se iría con el tiempo, pero no, esto era algo mucho mas fuerte algo que murió con las palabras que escucho horas atrás.

_Estaba emocionada, había ingresado en el elevador que llevaba hasta el piso del apartamento de Shaoran; no tuvo que golpear, encontró la puerta abierta. Con cuidado dejo los alimentos en la cocina, seria la primera noche buena, juntos, se dirigía al baño cuando escucho gemidos y unos murmullos muy particulares, se dirigió a la habitación cuando miro el desahogo de él mientras estaba adentro de otra mujer, mientras, esta decía:_

_-valla realmente eres el mejor- este solo sonrió de lado mientras se tumbaba al otro lado de la cama. _

_-tal vez, es mejor que dejes a esa niña, ella no merece que le hagas esto… ella esta enamora- decía la mujer de cabellos rojos pero el la interrumpió_

_-no, solo esta encaprichada… ya se le pasara, solo juega a estar enamorada, igual que yo juego a amar una niña caprichosa- dijo con amargura mientras volvía a besar a la extraña._

No aguanto más y salió de allí, tanta fue su prisa que salió sin importar dejar sus zapatos y abrigo.

Ahora estaba frente la gran fuente de agua, ella se hallaba en el puente de piedra; tomo la que seria su última bocanada de aire, y trapo hasta estar parada en el pasamano, por unos segundos miro su reflejo en el agua, cerró los ojos y dio un paso.

Mientras la mujer de cabello rojo tomaba un baño, el se dirigía a la cocina a tomar algo de leche "_tanta actividad me deja sediento_" pensó con descaro, se percato rápidamente de las bolsas de comida que el no había traído, echo un rápido vistazo en la sala de estar, no se sorprendió al ver las pertenencias de la chica, esta ya lo había descubierto en situaciones similares, siempre lo solucionaba, un par de te amo, algunos besos, una buena noche y asunto zanjado; mientras tomaba algo de vino meditaba las palabras de Kaho, pero claro el era un cínico egoísta y no quería dejarla; era una niña, una adolecente caprichosa como todas y era eso, lo que le desgarraba el alma cada vez que admiraba su rostro en las mañanas y aunque no lo admitiera tenia miedo, si, miedo a perderla; a que despertara y se diera cuenta de lo ruin que era, de la clase de monstruo que estaba a su lado, claro el no sabia que tan profundo era el sentimiento de ella hacia el, claro el se cuestionaba el por que le perdonaba cada error cometido. Cuando un día percato de lo tan dependiente que era el hacia ella como de ninguna mujer y eso lo atemorizó como nunca; se metía con cualquier mujer buscando la causa de su tan irreversible atracción por Sakura Kinomoto, incluso con aquella chiquilla que decía ser la mejor amiga , pero con ninguna se había sentido tan saciado, satisfecho y por que no, feliz; el es doctor, un hombre echo con sus virtudes y defectos, a pesar de sus veinte cinco tenia la experiencia que a ella le faltaba y no dudo un segundo en enseñarle, pero, a la hora de

entregar era tan egoísta como un pequeño, el se negaba a entregar lo mas importante de si, su corazón; aunque llevaran tanto tiempo el aun no estaba seguro de si esta era una relación seria o solo un juego para ella.

Suspiro, claro esta que a pesar de todo ella a sido quien ha tenido la peor parte de la relación, después de que Sakura se enterara de su desliz con Daidouji, había permanecido distante y mas aun al enterarse del caprichito de esta para con el, al principio pensó que ella lo dejaría y al principio se mostro reacia pero luego las cosas volvieron a la normalidad; tal vez realmente lo amaba, lo cual sonaba ridículo, por mas atractivo que resultara para el sexo opuesto, el era un patán que engañaba a su novia, una niña ingenua con mucho que dar.

-como un ángel- susurro para si, claro el, tenia la chica más hermosa y buena del planeta y este solo la aleja de si con cada engaño.

Dejo sus cavilaciones al sentir unos brazos en su torso, se soltó, fue a buscar algo de ropa, después arreglaría las cosas con Sakura.

De regreso al hospital todo estuvo en relativa calma, al entrar el tuvo que atender a unos chicos accidentados en un coche, nada difícil un par de suturas y ya, mientras Kaho se dirigía a la sala de reanimación, al parecer una chica había "caído" en una laguna congelada, bufo, la juventud de hoy.

Alrededor de las once de la noche, estaba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos del hospital hasta que sentí una mano agarrar su hombro derecho, voltearlo y después sintió un puño en la mandíbula, cuando pudo reaccionar y alejarse pudo ver el rostro de su agresor; una sonrisa burlona se poso en sus labios.

-pero que sucede ahora, "cuñado"- dijo con burla, si, el tan admirado cardiólogo Touya Kinomoto, era su lindo cuñado, quien no mostraba recato al lanzarle miradas asesinas y decía abiertamente lo mucho que lo detestaba, por supuesto el sentimiento era mutuo; también era el quien, como ahora, le daba sus buenas golpizas cuando las cosas estaban mal con Sakura, las cuales recibía sin queja pues el sabia que eran bien merecidas.

-te pasaste Li, por tu culpa- grito sin rechistar, ni importarle el lugar en donde se encontraban.

Estaba apunto de lanzársele encima, de nuevo, pero unos brazos lo detuvieron y pudo ver el rostro del mejor amigo del doctor Kinomoto, el cual, por cierto, trataba con cierto recelo pues se entero que ella había estado enamorada de el, a pesar de ser amable y llevarse a Touya cuando el ambiente se ponía peligroso, como ahora; también pudo identificar el rostro de Fujitaka Kinomoto su tan amable suegro el cual tenia una expresión triste y cansina, a lo lejos pudo ver a Daidouji, quien estaba llorando; cuando pudieron llevarse al ogro, el prosiguió su camino hasta la oficina de su consultorio, se sentó y comenzó ojear algunos archivos hasta que se escucho y unos toques suaves a su puerta.

Al levantar la mirada y mirar a la doctora Misuki se pregunto que estaba haciendo, y de inmediato, esta, contesto la pregunta que no había sido formulada:

-creo que debes saber algo- dijo con tristeza

-¿de que se trata?- pregunto de forma cansada

-es la paciente, que ingreso cuando llegamos- dijo con voz apacible

-¿Qué hay con ella?- dijo algo desesperado y volviendo la vista a los papeles; "bueno es su paciente ¿por que esta diciendo me esto?" pensaba.

-la chica… se trata de- hablaba despacio casi en un murmullo inaudible, el ya se estaba impacientando y empezaba a sospechar del tono que utilizaba para darle la noticia.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto

-Sakura Kinomoto, ella salto del puente de la laguna; casi muere, pudimos reanimarla, pero todavía esta en observación presenta…- dejo de escuchar, la preocupación se reflejo por su rostro y en pocos segundos se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del lugar en busca de la habitación de la chica.

A pocos metros de la habitación reconoció a la familia Kinomoto y los amigos de estos, quienes estaban angustiados al igual que el, avanzo hasta quedar al frente de la puerta apoyar su frente en esta y pensar en todo lo que había pasado, en las probabilidades de que hubiera muerto y que hubiera hecho el si eso sucediera; el la amaba y siempre la hizo sufrir, el era el peor de los hombres, no la merecía; ella era demasiado perfecta para el y sin proponérselo las lagrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos y pequeños sollozos escaparon de sus labios. La haría feliz, cuando ella despertara le diría que la amaba mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo la haría feliz con o sin su presencia.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas ahora calculaba las seis de la mañana y no se había movido de su lugar, después de llorar sin consuelo por dos horas decidió sentarse en el suelo a esperar, mientras miraba con sumo desdén al hermano mayor de Sakura quien contenía su furia, justo ahora estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación 320; al ingresar casi de inmediato coloco su mano con la de Sakura y al sentir el frio en esta en vez de su calidez característica se estremeció; solo esperaba ver el hermoso verde esmeralda de sus ojos, esos que tanto amaba.

Después de dos horas mas la chica se removía incomoda en la camilla y lo primero que vio fue la mirada otoñal que produjo un extraño regocijo, pero solo eso recordaba exactamente ¿Quién era el?...


End file.
